Dis moi oui!
by nanie nouche
Summary: Parce qu'Harry voit plus loin...contrairement à Severus qui a du mal à accepter l'évolution et le changement...


Au seul plus grand amour de ma vie. A toi Asuka Meily Twoops Snape. Ma moitié, mon ange, mon coeur…à toi qui represent encore tellement de choses pour moi. Une possibilité de bonheur. A l'espoir d'une vie merveilleuse. Même si ça ne devait rester, il cela à des grandes chance de le rester malheureusement, un rêve sache que ce sera l'un des plus beau que j'ai pu faire.

Parce que je tiens à toi plus que tout et ce même si c'est chou.. A toi Mon Ange. Je t'aime

Bonne lecture à tous^^

Je tiens à dire que cette fic n'en est pas vraiment une. Je pense faire plusieurs OS de ce type, mais qui vont dans l'évolution. Pas de suivi absolu comme dans une fic, plutôt des moments bien définis.

**Dis-moi Oui !**

Voilà bientôt un an qu'Harry et Severus vivaient ensemble au Manoir Snape.

Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais Severus refusait d'accorder une dernière chose à son Gryffondor.

-S'il te plait Severus !

-Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est non !

-Mais…

-Cesse de discuter comme un enfant !

Harry lui lança un regard embué de larmes.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter ! Je ne suis pas prêt !

-On s'aime tous les deux, Severus. Ce ne serait que la preuve de notre amour.

-Cela ne fait qu'un an que nous vivons ensemble, Harry. Nous avons le temps…

Le plus jeune se leva d'un bond et foudroya son ancien professeur du regard :

-Alors c'est ça, Snape !

-Quoi _ça _? s'inquiéta un moment le plus âgé.

-Pour toi ce n'est pas si sérieux en fait ! Tu te moques bien de ce que je pense et de ce que je ressens !

Severus soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Cependant, nous avons encore des années de bonheur à nous. On peut en profiter et en reparler d'ici quelques…

-…années ? C'est ça, Snape ? Des années et pourquoi pas des décennies pendant qu'on y est ? Après tout, Albus est tellement vieux, on vivra surement tout autant que lui, alors pourquoi se dépêcher.

L'expression amusée du maître de potions ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de son amant.

-Moque-toi si tu veux ! Mais puisque tu ne me penses pas sérieux, ni même que l'on s'aime pas assez pour cet avenir alors je suis vraiment navré Snape, mais je pars !

Des larmes de rages roulaient le long de ses joues.

-Harry, ne dis pas ça. Tu es en colère. Nous pouvons en reparler un peu plus tard, tenta vainement de s'excuser Severus tandis qu'Harry avait déjà fait le trajet jusqu'à leur chambre et s'occupait à mettre quelques affaires dans un sac.

Il finit par faire de nouveau face à son amant.

-Je viendrais chercher le reste plus tard. Je suis certain que tu trouveras très vite une personne qui veuille de la vie calme et sans bruit que tu affectionnes tant, Severus. Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur. Peut-être aurais-je, moi-même, plus de chance ailleurs.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans la cheminée, avant de prononcer distinctement sa destination, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard peiné à son amant.

-Manoir Malfoy !

Severus leva les yeux aux ciels. Ce n'était pas en allant pleurer dans les bras de Granger qu'il reviendrait avec une autre idée dans la tête que celle qu'il s'obstinait à suivre depuis déjà un mois. Il aurait pensé que ça lui passerait. Merlin, ils étaient censés être deux hommes, d'où lui était venue cette idée absurde ? Granger bien sûr… Il pensait en être débarrassé à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard, mais non ! Elle était l'amie d'Harry et de ce fait, ils se voyaient toujours. Et il avait fallu qu'elle lui annonce cette si _« merveilleuse »_ nouvelle ! Et qu'à la suite, elle lui apprenne ce qu'elle avait appris en se renseignant sur les couples de sorciers homosexuels ! Il l'a détestait vraiment maintenant…

Bon, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et devait bien avouer que l'idée était tentante. Alors pourquoi ne pas accepter tout simplement ?

Il soupira. Draco lui avait pourtant bien dit que cohabiter avec des gryffondor était mauvais pour la santé…le pauvre, avec Granger en plus.

Bien. Il allait préparer cette fichue potion et il irait le récupérer.

Il attendrait le lendemain quand même. Des fois qu'il change d'avis entre temps…

Il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive, mais ne sait-on jamais.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Bien.

Deux jours étaient passés.

Il l'avait attendu deux jours, et il n'était toujours pas rentré !

La potion était prête. Il n'avait plus qu'à ravaler sa fierté, à prendre la fiole qui le regardait du coin de l'œil et à entrer dans cette fichue cheminée !

Ce qu'il fit finalement avant de prononcer distinctement :

-Manoir Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, personne ne vint pour l'accueillir.

Venant de Granger, bon, à la limite, ça pouvait arriver. Les moldus n'étaient pas connus pour leurs manières, alors les sang-de-bourbe non plus…oups, il avait encore pensé en mangemort. Il avait des excuses bien sûr. Lesquelles ? Un passé de mangemort et surtout : des envies de meurtre permanentes sur cette MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT.

Revenons-en au fait. Mais où était ce Malfoy quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Il entendit des pleurs à l'étage supérieur et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il s'y tramait.

Il monta les marches, baguette à la main, au cas où…

Les pleurs se rapprochèrent et se transformèrent finalement en gazouillis.

Il se permit un regard à travers la porte restée entre-ouverte. Et ce qu'il aperçut lui coupa le souffle.

Hermione et Draco plaisantaient en regardant Harry. Celui-ci tenait une toute petite chose dans ses bras et la berçait tout doucement en lui souriant tendrement.

Il poussa doucement la porte en entra.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ne s'attendant certainement pas à le voir ici.

-Je me suis permis de monter, je n'ai vu personne à l'entrée.

Draco vint à sa rencontre.

-Severus ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Je voulais te présenter mon fils. Il est né pendant la nuit.

Il prit délicatement l'enfant des bras d'Harry pour le déposer dans ceux du professeur de potions.

-Je te présente Lucas.

Il n'avait jamais porté de bébé. Il ne savait pas s'il le tenait bien, ni ce qu'il devait faire mais il sut en cet instant qu'il aimait ça. Le petit gazouillait tout doucement en bougeant ses toutes petites mains. Il en fut très ému et personne n'osa rien dire dans la pièce.

Quand il s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation, il tomba dans le regard brillant de son amant. Il lui fit un léger sourire et s'approcha de la maman afin de lui remettre son bébé.

-Hermione, je me dois de vous féliciter pour ce magnifique enfant.

Si elle en fut étonnée, elle ne le montra pas. Elle lui renvoya un sourire chaleureux et le remercia.

-Harry, puis-je te voir un moment, s'il-te-plait ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le suivit en dehors de la pièce.

-Harry, je…je souhaiterais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé, commença –t-il.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amant. Il attendait qu'il continue. Mais rien ne vint.

-Severus, je pense avoir été clair. Je t'aime énormément. Je fais peut-être une bêtise en partant, mais tu ne souhaites pas vivre notre amour jusqu'au bout… et même si j'acceptais de vivre ainsi, je t'en voudrais et ça rendrait notre vie infernale. Je ne veux pas nous faire endurer ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais…en vérité je pensais que ça te passera. Que ce n'était qu'une lubie, mais je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Non, en effet.

Le silence prit place entre eux. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de grandes et belles déclarations. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui demander s'il voulait toujours aller plus loin avec lui. Mais il se lança malgré tout. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Harry…

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis qu'un vieil idiot. Un homme qui a été seul bien trop longtemps. Alors oui, je dois l'admettre, j'aime le silence, j'aime ma tranquillité. Je suis borné, ingrat, agaçant, froid et parfois même cruel. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aime encore plus que tout ça. J'aime me réveiller auprès de toi le matin, sentir ton odeur, sentir ton corps tout contre moi. J'aime t'entendre grogner dans le manoir parce que tu t'es cogné, parce que tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches. J'aime te voir sourire. J'aime tout de toi Harry. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas accepter de te perdre juste parce que j'aime le silence. Je veux continuer à vivre avec toi. Alors s'il-te-plait, peux-tu me reposer cette question que tu m'as posée il y un peu plus d'un mois maintenant ?

Harry renifla. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était la première fois que l'homme se révélait autant à lui. La première fois qu'on lui faisait une si belle déclaration d'amour.

Il émit un petit rire en s'essuyant le visage de ses deux mains. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qui menaçaient encore de s'échapper, mais aussi d'anticipation.

-Severus, serais-tu prêt à avoir un enfant avec moi ?

-Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux, Harry, que de fonder une famille avec toi.

Finalement la menace fut mise à exécution, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle et se jeta au coup de son amant, l'embrassant à travers ses larmes.

-Je t'aime Severus.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment, puis le plus âgé repoussa doucement le plus jeune. Il s'arracha une fine mèche de cheveux et demanda à son amant d'en faire autant. Ce qu'il fit sans oser demander à quoi ça allait lui servir au beau milieu du manoir Malfoy.

Ensuite il le vit sortir une fiole de sa poche intérieure et y insérer les deux mèches recueillies. Il referma le flacon, le secoua et lui tendit.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre davantage, alors je l'avais préparée à l'avance, en espérant que tu voudrais encore de moi malgré tout.

-Bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi. En fait, tu aimes me voir pleurer, non ? dit-il en souriant.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire.

-J'aime te voir heureux. Te voir pleurer de joie est mon plus grand bonheur. Bois cette fiole. C'est notre avenir. A moins que tu préfères que je ne porte l'enfant ?

-Ah non !

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Emu, Harry prit le flacon et, après un regard rempli d'amour lancé à son amant, en avala le contenu d'un trait.

-C'est immonde.

-Je veux bien te croire !

-Quand est-ce que je vais savoir que ça a fonctionné ?

-Monsieur Potter ! Depuis quand est-ce que mes potions ont la possibilité de ne pas être parfaites ?

-Tu aurais pu être distrait…

Le professeur de potions le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement.

-Je pensais à nous, à cet enfant merveilleux…il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit ratée. Elle est parfaite.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon ange.

-Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, tu le seras bien assez tôt quand il sera là. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton amie Granger !

Il pouffa.

-Ne ris pas, tu risques d'être autant malade qu'elle. Peut-être même pire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un homme enceint.

Cette fois-ci Harry grimaça.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Severus secoua légèrement la tête en souriant.

-Tu me surprendras toujours.

A suivre…

Quand je vois dans les stats que 17000 personnes peuvent lire un chapitre et que seulement 2 ou 3 mettent un review…ça me dégoute franchement.

Je ne demande pas un roman, mais juste un petit mot. Je réponds à toutes les reviews dès que j'ai une adresse où répondre !

Merci de votre compréhension.

A très bientôt^^


End file.
